User talk:To love this
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shiba Clan page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 21:28, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert Not on of your edits included a reference. Edit Warring is against policies so if you have a reference, from the manga of what chapter and page where it is stated that Isshin is Kukaku's uncle, you can tell me it now. Given I have read the manga multiple times, I doubt you do have a reference but feel free. (if you want to us the novel see here. Because every time i was adding the refernce u lirteally undid the edit your self eraseung mine before i could even publish it woth the refernce! THE FIRE page 8,Kūkaku Shiba says yhere uncle will be disappointed they let Ichigo Kurosaki go who else else related to shiba clan and knows ichigo would been disappointed by this. it makes zero sense that a novel which Tite Kubo lirteally had a part in creating doesnt count as canon.To love this (talk) 01:42, November 18, 2019 (UTC)\ :Honestly, whether or not you agree with our Bleach Wiki:Canon Policy is irrelevant. Your desires don't get inserted into Manga articles because you demand them to be. So you do not have a reference for the Manga so cannot add the info to a Manga article. Kubo designs and has input in a lot of the non-canon stuff released for Bleach, doesn't make those designs and ideas canon. :I have the edit the fact is for some reason would not wait for 5 seconds for me to finsihs adding the refernce learn to wait before autmoically undo someones edit. and really so even if kubo him self draw desgins has input on story that is lirteally connected to bleach the main series To you all that would still be non-canon and that makes sense? you and anyone else who made that canon policy really need to go back ask there selfs did we really think this through? cause basically kubo could help write draw and release in a special novel every unseen bankai,shiki, sternritter letter etc and u still say its not cananon because kubo didnt do it by him self or because it wasnt in the manga, databook etc ? so if he just went on twitter today or animenetwork and said something like Jūshirō Ukitake, Zanpakutō bankai was the power to control all four elements would we be allowed publish thatTo love this (talk) 21:12, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::It may be of help to you to note that there is a preview button directly above the publish button. You can add a reference to whatever it is you might want to write before you actually publish your own edit, helping you to avoid an edit war. Regards, 21:30, November 18, 2019 (UTC) : i was doing that to check to make sure edit was cortect but as soon as i pushed published the warning edit could not be finsih becauae another person edit before me causeing ke have start all overTo love this (talk) 22:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Kubo designs a lot of things, including fun characters in Bleach Brave Souls, are those designs canon?? Did Ulquiorra posesses the Hogyoku? No, he did not. Its just a design he made to get get paid more and/or to have fun. Your logic is flawed. let me understand this your compareing the desgins of a videogames to a character who was already dead before the game was realse to a novel? so your saying allowing the information reveled about lets say shiniji bankai being considered canon would be like allowing ulquiorra video game powers to be considered canon? wow just wow 22:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Its just a design he made to get get paid more and/or to have fun. .... quick question u do know why kubo made bleach the manga series in first place right?To love this (talk) 22:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC) And lets not pretend you were not violating policies. If you had the reference you could have added it in initially per our rules. I told you to include your reference if you want to add the information in, instead you reverted a member of the teams edit without the addition, multiple times, which is edit warring. Given you have a history of this here, here and here your actions speak louder than you claim. I removed ten words, if even, and asked that you include a reference. Instead you edit warred even after I warned you not to. Its funny when people who cannot abide by policies demand that they get changed, real funny. You get a say in policies here when you actively, and constructively contribute. ok i am say this one more time while i was lirteally adding the information each time before u lirterally undid the edit causeing me to have to start all over and do the edit again if u could waited 10 seconds just ten u could have seen me adding the edit in the new published information and tell me before u decicde to use my pass experince on other wikis as evidnce did u actually read what happen? or did u juat say ooooh this all proof i needed i dont even need to read it? it so funny how your saying i wouldnt listen but fact is for some resason allowing me ten seconds to add my refernce was impossible for u so next time take this heart before u reeach to press undo button just wait five seconds just five yo fix there mistake22:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :You do not have Rollback, which means to undo my edit, which is against the rules, you have to go to the edit page. You could have added the reference then, while undoing the edit, which you failed to do, twice. Instead you claim you intended to make multiple edits for something that should have require one to begin with, which is also against the rules. I do not have to wait ten seconds, you engage in edit warring, twice, even after I told you to stop. And yes I have read all of those events and really, what are the chances that everyone else, multiple people across multiple wikis are wrong and just you, just you, are correct?? Especially in something that is a repeated pattern of yours. As Yyp says, the preview button exists. When I have told you what you are doing is wrong, both in Edit Summary format and on your talk page, you do not go and do it again, thats poor behaviour. If I ever undo your edit and you have and issue, you do not revert my edit, or any other member, you discuss it. Something I can see you have been told on other Wikis too. But alas, you do not have a reference for the manga anyway so it's a moot point. ok i made it clear 3 times what happen to u i am not saying it again its obivous u just refuse to listen and i am not about waste my time going back and fourth with u. and really u read all three of them that fast����...you know u could just say i dont have to read them i trust my fellow admin instead just balantly lieing to me .I gave you refernce as well you chose to ignore it also did u really just say its against rules for a person to fix there own errors? no what nvm really dont care any more have nice day or night depending on your current time zoneTo love this (talk) 22:54, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :I read them yesterday when you first violated the rules. And again you reverted my edits, you could have done the reference at the same time. You chose not to. :sure you did have a wonderful day goodbye.To love this (talk) 23:09, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry you feel the need to be salty over facts. You violated multiple policies here and on other Wikis. That is on you, not me. :mhm sure what ever u say have a nice day or night.To love this (talk) 23:53, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Sure thing :) :yepTo love this (talk) 00:06, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Discussions Thats a good question about using them on user talk pages, something that has never come up before. They werent created with that in mind. I dont think there is any reason to do that in this case as I think you and Sun have exhausted that conversation and wont be trying to get the last word in on each other. However, if hypothetically the two of you were to carry it on, there is nothing that can be done to stop you getting notifications that someone is posting on your user talk page (I assume this is the motivation for asking), even under a new heading. Now I know neither of you will do that as there are other things you can both be doing that you would enjoy much more so I dont think you need to worry about that. On the other discussion being closed, all I can see is that same conversation going in circles, which is what the DC templates are meant to stop. 11:37, November 19, 2019 (UTC) well they seem finally got the message i do not want to talk to them or contiue trying reason with there way of thinking so no longer need use that template but thanks for responding and one question is there certin template or something simliar user can put to tell other users to leave them alone when they done talking to other user or is just telling person u know longer want to communicate with them enoughTo love this (talk) 18:42, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :We dont have any template like that. Should be enough to just say you no longer wish to continue the conversation, agree to disagree etc if the discussion doesnt end naturally. 15:02, November 25, 2019 (UTC)